


(Podfic) Battle Lines (Not So) Clearly Drawn

by saltyunicorn, TheWonderTwins



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Pack Feels, Podfic, Slow Build, Tattoos, Torture, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderTwins/pseuds/TheWonderTwins
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's SummaryIn order to save Erica and Boyd from the Alpha Pack, Stiles is forced to face certain facts about himself and decide where he stands.





	(Podfic) Battle Lines (Not So) Clearly Drawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battle Lines (Not So) Clearly Drawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567025) by [TheWonderTwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderTwins/pseuds/TheWonderTwins). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Part Two of The Lines On Which Tread series**

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 

>  [Battles Lines (Not Do) Clearly Drawn](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1phkuBX2PCpgTY9h6_i_nFFbyRLciT8Lf)
> 
>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**
> 
> **Available as a zip file or individual files.**


End file.
